


Grounded

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [21]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup ends up having sex with Dagur in a way he never expected.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Grounded

Hiccup stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips. He went to get his comb, having forgotten it, and he stopped dead, feeling eyes on him.

“Uh, Dagur?” He turned to face him. He felt vulnerable in just a towel. “What are you doing in my room?”

Dagur’s face heated and he looked down at the floor, rubbed the back of his neck. He pointed at the dresser. “Was just bringing your laundry in.”

“Well, what are you still doing here?” Hiccup wanted him to leave. But also, he didn’t. The last time he’d been naked around someone was Viggo. Hiccup hadn’t had sex in two weeks, and it was driving him mad. He’d gotten so used to frequent sex with Viggo that it felt like his body was mourning it. And Dagur, well, Dagur liked him. Dagur  _ really  _ liked him. Hiccup’s mind flashed back to the time behind the high school building with Dagur’s hand behind his back, but he shook it out. This wouldn’t be like that. This would be consensual. If anything to happen at all. Maybe Hiccup’s hope was just silly. Dagur had grown in his three years in prison. Perhaps he didn’t even like Hiccup in that way anymore.

“You’re uh, you…” Dagur cleared his throat. “I don’t know.”

Hiccup went up to him, ran a hand over his arm, making it clear what he wanted. Dagur wasn’t an unattractive man. Did Hiccup like him like this? Maybe. Dagur had shown him unwarranted hospitality, had let him into his home, sleep in his bed, and eat the food off his table. Hiccup was terribly grateful for that, and he wanted to show it. 

“What are you doing?” Dagur asked. He seemed flustered by the sudden attention.

“I’m grateful,” Hiccup told him. 

“You don’t have to do anything to show that,” Dagur said. “I understand.”

Hiccup came in close, lips nearly brushing his. His breath was hot on his face. “But I  _ want  _ to.” 

“But the things I did to you…”

“Are in the past.” Hiccup had never said the words, but he felt like he needed to now. “I forgive you, Dagur.”

“You… forgive me?”

Hiccup looked him very earnestly in his green eyes. “Yes.”

“Well, in that case…” Dagur took Hiccup by the arms, pushed him gently up against the wall beside the bed. Dagur looked to his lips, and Hiccup felt his chest begin to heave. God, he wanted this. 

Dagur kissed him. It was different from one of Viggo’s kisses, but real, substantial, not like the kisses Hiccup had only had in his recent dreams. His beard scraped against his skin, not as smooth as Viggo’s, but that was okay. Hiccup found that he liked it. 

Surprisingly, Dagur took it slow. Hiccup hadn’t expected him to, not after all these years of wanting him. But then again, maybe he was just trying to drink up the experience. Maybe he feared this would be a one time thing… and maybe it would be. 

He kissed him so gently at first, but there was undeniable passion behind it. He took him by the waist, held him there against the wall, and Hiccup looped his arms around the back of his neck. 

The kiss deepened and Hiccup’s heart pounded. He couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe that he was about to have sex with  _ Dagur _ . But, as Hiccup had said, he truly did forgive him. All those things were behind them, and Dagur had treated him so wonderfully since he’d gotten here. He didn’t have to let him into his house, but he  _ had _ .

Dagur slowly withdrew the wet towel from Hiccup’s hips, and Hiccup felt wonderful at that, felt wonderful having his naked skin against Dagur, even though he was clothed. The towel was discarded on the floor, and Dagur roamed his hands over Hiccup’s hips and waist, exploring a little, but not too much. Hiccup felt a slight tremor in Dagur’s hands, almost as if he was afraid to be touching him.

Dagur pulled out of the kiss for a moment, breathed deeply. He looked at Hiccup, and Hiccup could see the awe and disbelief in his eyes. Dagur was wondering how this was real. 

“How long have you wanted this?” Hiccup asked lowly. 

“Since you were fifteen,” Dagur admitted. “Since I was a senior in high school.”

“What do you see in me?”

“Hell, you’re intelligent as all fuck, you’ve got attitude, and you’re beautiful beyond compare.”

Hiccup’s face flushed at the beautiful comment. Viggo had seen it in him too, so maybe it was true. Maybe he  _ was  _ good looking.

Dagur rubbed his hands over Hiccup’s torso, and Hiccup leaned into it. His hands were rough from weapons training, the callouses different from Viggo’s. Viggo’s hands had been calloused from writing and grading. His hands were softer than Dagur’s, but Dagur’s felt good too. Hiccup sighed, feeling himself begin to grow hard. He wondered if Dagur was hard, found one hand slipping down towards his jeans. He felt in between his legs. Yes, he was hard alright.

Dagur groaned, pinched one of Hiccup’s nipples, and Hiccup gasped at the sensation that sent tingles down to his cock. Dagur’s other hand was going around to his back, then downwards, finding the curve of his ass. 

“How do you want it?” Dagur asked. 

Hiccup hadn’t really considered that. Did he want Dagur inside him? Or did he just want frottage? 

“However you want it,” Hiccup answered. There. That should suffice. He would take whatever Dagur wanted, because he wanted it too. 

Hiccup found himself tugging at Dagur’s shirt, and Dagur stepped away in order to take it off. Then Hiccup was staring at his naked torso. He was well-muscled, his chest massive, but there looked to be a spot on his stomach that wasn’t as muscular. Hiccup liked that. The soft side of Dagur. He ran a hand over him, loving the feeling of smooth skin. Dagur was panting. 

“Come to my room,” Dagur said.

“What about Heather?” Hiccup asked, fearing she would see his nudity. 

“Playing video games in the basement,” Dagur answered. “She won’t see us.”

“Okay.”

Dagur gently took Hiccup’s hand, led him out of the guest bedroom and down the hallway to his own bedroom. Hiccup hadn’t really ever been in here before. He stopped to look at it. The king-size bed was rumpled and unmade, there were clothes on the floor, and there were posters on the walls depicting bloody scenes of battle. Just like Dagur. Hiccup hadn’t expected anything different. 

Dagur let go of Hiccup’s hand, began taking off his jeans. Hiccup watched as he did, wondering what his cock looked like. Certainly it wouldn’t be as big as Viggo’s but that would be fine. 

Dagur’s cock came free from his boxers. It was hard and thick and curved. Mm, perfect. Hiccup wanted it. 

Dagur was a sight to behold naked. His muscles were large and toned.

“Oh shit! The blinds!” Dagur rushed to the window, closed the blinds as fast as he could. Hiccup couldn’t help laughing as the room was plunged into partial darkness. He was sure no one had seen them, as Dagur’s house was situated on a hill away from other houses, but it was still good to have the blinds closed. No point in risking it. The door was locked too, just in case Heather came up from the basement. It felt strange to be having sex with someone else in the house. Hiccup was used to it just being him and his partner. 

After the window was taken care of, Dagur came over to Hiccup, took him by the waist, and pushed him down onto the bed. He climbed on top of him, went for his mouth, and Hiccup eagerly accepted the kiss. Dagur’s hands were brushing his thighs, still trembling slightly. Yes, he was afraid to touch him.

“Do you think you’re going to hurt me?” Hiccup asked. 

“Kinda. I don’t want to.”

Hiccup snorted. “Dagur, I’m into bdsm.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Sadist or masochist?” Dagur asked curiously.

“Masochist,” Hiccup answered.

“Huh.” Dagur shook his head, a smile on his face. “Would have never taken you for that kind of person.”

Hiccup wanted to tell him that Viggo had gotten him into it, but any mention of him would ruin this. But now that Hiccup was thinking about him, he couldn’t stop. Was he cheating on him? Did it even matter that he was cheating on him? Would Viggo ever find out? 

“You’re thinking about him,” Dagur said.

“What? No I’m not!” 

“Yes you are.” Dagur leaned down and pecked him on the lips. “But I can give you something else to think about.” He put a hand between Hiccup’s legs.

Hiccup gasped and moaned as Dagur touched his cock. He stroked him firmly and slowly, running his hand up, then down. 

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup gasped. Dagur’s hand felt  _ good  _ there. He’d been craving contact other than his own, and now he was getting it.

Hiccup reached down to do the same for Dagur. Dagur muttered a curse when he touched his cock, began to stroke him at the same, slow pace. He felt good and real in his hand. 

“I haven’t had sex in a while,” Dagur said. 

“Ever dated anyone?”

“Not really.  _ Agh _ . Just been picking up random guys and girls.” Dagur hummed, jutted his hips into Hiccup’s hand. Hiccup liked that he could make him feel good. 

_ And I’ve only ever dated Viggo.  _ Dating Viggo had been a wild rush of things, of sex and alcohol and even that one time he’d done drugs. Dagur felt different, slower, more grounded in reality. Yes, this was real.

They kissed each other as they worked each other’s cocks, gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“How do you usually have sex?” Dagur asked after a time. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I usually bottom,” Hiccup said. “I’ve uh, never topped before.” He felt embarrassed admitting it. His face heated red.

“What? Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“That’s it.” Dagur got off of him, reaching for his nightstand. “You’re getting my ass.”

Hiccup hadn’t expected that from Dagur. Had he ever taken cock before?

Dagur pulled a bottle of lube out of his nightstand, poured it into his hand and knelt in front of Hiccup. He reached backwards towards his ass. So apparently he would prep himself for Hiccup. 

“Get your cock lubed up,” Dagur said, handing the bottle to Hiccup with his other hand. “I’m riding that beauty.”

Hiccup sat and took the bottle, excitement flaring through his veins. He’d never taken anyone like this before. What would it feel like? Certainly it must be good if so many people did it. 

Dagur grunted as he worked his fingers into himself, and Hiccup just watched, fascinated by the way his body looked in this position. Then he remembered the lube, poured some into his hand and began slicking up his cock. Mm, that felt good. 

Hiccup put the lube on the nightstand so as not to spill any by keeping it on the bed. Then Dagur came towards him, finished with stretching himself. Hiccup’s chest was heaving with anticipation. 

Dagur pushed Hiccup back against the pillows, knelt over him, took ahold of his cock. Hiccup’s breaths were quickened as he watched. 

Hiccup gasped as Dagur pushed his cock into himself. Then he was taking him, sliding down on him, and Hiccup had never felt anything so spectacular before. His cock was being squeezed in wonderful, velvet heat. 

“Oh,  _ Dagur _ .” Hiccup had never imagined himself saying his name like that, but now he had.

Dagur moaned once he was fully settled on Hiccup. He put his hands on his shoulders, then began rocking his hips. Hiccup took ahold of his slim hips, adoring this.

“Dagur, this-this feels so good.”

“I know, right?  _ Aw… _ ”

Dagur began bouncing, and oh god, that was amazing. Hiccup moved his hips, thrusted up into him as he came back down. He hoped he was hitting his prostate. Dagur deserved that kind of pleasure after all he had done for him.

“Am I getting your prostate?” Hiccup decided to ask.

“Fuck yeah.”

Dagur cursed like a trucker as he rode Hiccup. Hiccup wasn’t used to that kind of thing, was used to purred praises from Viggo and the occasional curses from himself. This was altogether a different experience. And he liked it.

“God, oh god!” Hiccup yelled. He was loud during sex. Hopefully Heather had headphones on. 

“You feel so fucking good, Hiccup,” Dagur said, voice heavy with lust and pleasure. “What a good cock.”

Without thinking, Hiccup responded with: “Thank you, sir.”

That made Dagur pause on top of him. “He made you call him sir?”

Hiccup flushed. He hadn’t realized what he’d done. “Uh… yeah.”

“Kinky bastard.” With that comment, Dagur began moving again. That relieved Hiccup. They weren’t going to stop and talk about Viggo. 

Hiccup came first. He couldn’t help it. Everything was just too good. He shouted as he throbbed and released into Dagur, and pleasure roped its way through his body. He held onto his hips hard.

Once it was over, Dagur climbed off of him, reached for his own cock. Hiccup abruptly sat up.

“No, no. I can get that for you.”

“You sure?” Dagur raised his eyebrows.

“Yes.” Hiccup knelt in front of him, took his dripping cock by the base, and put his mouth to it. Dagur groaned, put a hand in Hiccup’s hair.

“Didn’t expect that,” Dagur panted. “But I can’t say I’m against it.”

Hiccup hummed on Dagur’s cock, took him deeper, and deeper. Red hair tickled at his nose.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Dagur gasped out. His fingers tugged at his hair. “I  _ definitely  _ didn’t expect that.”

Hiccup didn’t want to tell Dagur he’d taken a nine inch cock down his throat. That would only make him feel inferior about his own size, which Hiccup thought was perfect anyway. 

Hiccup sucked Dagur to completion, loving his moans. He was much louder than Viggo during sex, and it was splendid to hear. Once he swallowed his cum, he looked up at Dagur, licking his lips.

“Holy shit,” Dagur said. He ran a hand through his hair. His huge chest was heaving. Sweat glistened on the curves of his muscles. “Fuck, that was amazing.” He flopped down onto the bed on his back, and Hiccup followed suit. For a long while, neither of them said anything.

“I just cheated on Viggo,” Hiccup realized.

“Bastard deserves to be cheated on,” Dagur told him. “I just… I just can’t believe we had sex. Me and  _ you _ . We  _ had  _ sex.”

“It was amazing,” Hiccup said.

“I still can’t believe you’d never taken ass before.” Dagur turned his head to look at him.

“Viggo… never let me.” Hiccup crossed his hands over his stomach.

“Do you want to talk about him?” Dagur asked.

“No,” Hiccup answered. “In fact, I don’t want to talk at all.”

“I’m cool with that.” Dagur took Hiccup’s face in one hand, leaned forward, and kissed him. Hiccup was very much happy with that. 


End file.
